Be like that english version
by Snoopy.MD
Summary: Jate/Suliet drabble. After leaving the island, Sawyer and Kate reflect on their childhood and the position Jack and Juliet still hold in their life. Sawyer and Kate centric, but no Skate interection or references.


**AN: **_So, this is just a short drabble I've wrote on Sawyer's and Kate's thoughts about Juliet and Jack after leaving the island. English is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any error that may be here. Italic is for flashbacks. I hope you like it. _

**Disclaimer:** _Lost does not belong to me, and neither do the characters. Don't sue._

**Be Like that**

_He watched TV without really paying attention to it. He already knew the story by heart: boy meets girl and after a bunch of circumstances and obstacles they get together and have a beautiful happily ever after. Everything seemed so easy and it fitted so perfectly. All those beautiful, rich people with their impeccable smiles, as if life was made of cotton candy. They had the perfect life; they got all they wanted. Tragedy and sorrow were words they only recognized from the dictionary, if so. He left out a hopeless sigh and turned off the TV; uncle Doug snored loudly, numb from his boozy, on the tiny bed on the trailer. He stood up heavily and dragged himself to the minuscule bathroom. He washed his face and looked up to the mirror. He stared at his own green eyes, blond hair falling on his forehead, prominent chin, he remembered of the smile and dimples it used to left every time it showed up. He was young and didn't had a flawed face, but, still, he could see every detail, every single thing he had been through until that moment; The fact that had turned his life upside down and the promise he'd made to himself. And it was that moment, when a thought crossed his mind: "What if I could be like these people… What would I do? What would my life be like?". And for a moment he let himself imagine how would be the cotton-candy-life's James Ford._

_She was sitting on the grass, her back leaning on a tree while she watched people on the park. It was a sunny day and everybody was making a good use of it to make picnics and spending time with family. Everybody, except for her. In the moment, all she wanted was to get away from home. She sidetracked her eyes to a family standing close to her; the father was teaching his children how to fly a kite while the mother stretched the picnic towel. They looked so happy. Everybody there was the same, like families of those margarine commercials. And she didn't understand why she couldn't have just a little bit of that. A house where she could feel safe, with a happy family. She would give anything to walk just one single on this people's shoes. A world where Wayne wouldn't exist, where her mother would be still with her father and they would be happy. But, apparently, Kate Austen and a perfect life did not match. _

He walked into the hotel room, exhausted after a long day. It was already the forth city he had gone to promote his book. Then he gave a weak, sad smile. She was the reason for all of this. Juliet; the iced eyed blond that always had good comebacks to all of his jokes. He'd think a book was a way of keep her alive, a way of letting everybody know how great she was and make his memories forever alive, on fiction. Until now, the book had been a success and the publisher was already thinking about a movie about it. "What an irony.", he thought as walking to the bathroom and washing his face. He looked up and saw his reflex on the mirror. The green eyes, blond hair falling on his forehead, prominent chin; he started a smile and there were his dimples. Suddenly he remembered that night at his uncle's trailer. This time his face was marked by the time and he could still see every detail, all he had been through, but now, not only bad things, but good moments too. And it was then he realized, surprised, that, after all, he had lived his cotton candy life for three years. He had his own fairytale with the only difference that in his case, there wasn't the happily ever after of the movies.

She was on the park with Claire and Aaron, making a picnic. It was a sunny day and she was making good use of it to spend time with her family, while watching the other families on the park, looking like they've came from margarine commercials. Now that she had more life experience, she knew all that perfection wasn't real it was just a false sensation it passed. Having a perfect family was impossible, but having a happy one, was not. And she could say she had a happy family. They weren't even close of the family she'd thought some day she would have, but they as good as it. She, Claire and Aaron could not have a great relationship all the time, but they cared about each other enough to get anything pass, so, yes, they were happy. But still, she felt like someone was missing. And his name was Jack. The stubborn doctor, always full of good intentions, who she had fell in love with. They seemed to never get it right, but they love each other and she was sure that if he was there at this moment, after everything was over, they would find a way to make it work. But there is no use on wonder what could have been or what kind of family they would be if he was there when you can't change the past. Then fondled Aaron's hair and smiled. She had to focus on how her life was now and what kind of family she had, and just try to make it work.

_So? How was it? Please make me happy and leave a review. I doesn't hurt ;)_

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
